For the Sake of Love
by yourfavecouldnever82
Summary: Sabrina is pregnant. Michael's going to be a daddy. What new drama will ensue from this revelation? A short Sakey fic, told mostly from Sabrina's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**For the Sake of Love**

 _ **This is a Sabrina and Michael (Sakey) pregnancy story, mostly told from Sabrina's POV. It should be pretty short. I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

She's late. Exactly two weeks late, to be exact. And she's never late. Her period always comes like clockwork.

She's been feeling a little under the weather lately too – her stomach is perpetually queasy. Also, she's light-headed even when sitting down firmly in a chair.

She's on the pill but she knows better than anyone that there's still a slim chance that she could be …

Dare she even think it? _The P word?_ Because it terrifies her, the very idea of being … that … scares the hell out of her.

But she has to know so she buys a pregnancy test and when Michael is out for the afternoon, she takes it into their bathroom at the Quartermaine estate. Sabrina paces the length of the bathroom, wondering if she should have called Felix to come and assist. Okay, no, assist is not the correct word. She can pee on a stick without help just fine, thank you.

But _still,_ she would have liked a friend, her best friend, here, holding her hand, telling her everything will be alright. And if she is pregnant (there's the word), she wants him to assure her that this baby will be alright. You see, babies are a blessing, babies are beautiful and perfect … But babies are fragile. Babies die. And she's scared that will happen again.

She hears the little egg timer she swiped from Cook 2 go off and she slows to a stop. There are so many good reasons she can't be expecting a child right now. She and Michael haven't been together all that long. How would he react? She thinks she knows – he's such a loving, sweet guy, that no doubt when she tells him the news, he will insist on marrying her. But she doesn't want anyone to feel obligated to her, not for any reason.

But she's putting the cart before the horse, right? She needs to make sure she's actually pregnant. Yes, she can at least _think_ the word now.

"Look at the test, Sabrina, look," she tells herself. She moves to stand at the sink and slowly picks up the white stick. Her hand is shaking as she sees clearly sees two, bright pink lines.

"Pregnant," she says softly. She knew it deep down – a mother always knows – but she is scared of the truth. Because where does she go from here? She can't lose another baby. She barely survived losing Gabriel, her little angel, who she thinks about every day. Rationally she knows the chance of what happened to Gabriel happening to another child is one in a million, but still the thought almost brings her to her knees.

A tear tracks down her cheek as she grabs a roll of toilet tissue and wraps it securely around the stick. She then buries it as deep in the trash can as she can. She is going to tell Michael the truth; she just has to figure out how. For now, the knowledge is hers to wonder and worry over.

She washes her hands and opens the bathroom door, walking into her and Michael's adjoining bedroom. She has an hour or so to kill while Michael is off visiting his adoptive father Sonny in the hospital so she lies down on the bed.

Her hands come to rest on her flat tummy as if by their own volition. She still can't wrap her mind around all of this – how she can already be in love with a baby that she just learned about. But she is. _Madly._

She soon drifts off to sleep. In her dreams, Michael is holding their child – a little boy with his eyes and smile; her dark hair.

She sighs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews thus far. I am pleasantly surprised whenever people read/review my stories. Here's more:**

 **Chapter 2**

Morning finds Sabrina sitting in the Quartermaine dining room, nervously tap-tap-tapping her foot in a staccato rhythm against the hardwood floors. Michael never came last night and she's admittedly worried, especially because Monica and Alice have already told her that they haven't heard from him. Speaking of Alice, why does she keep looking at Sabrina like that – like she wants to ask her something important.

"Sabrina," Alice addresses her. "You've barely touched your breakfast."

"Oh. Well, I'm not all that hungry," Sabrina says. She's too nervous about Michael's whereabouts to eat. Also, the smell of the bacon and fried eggs is playing with her nostrils, making her feel especially nauseous. Morning sickness in all of its grandeur.

"Well you should eat something, Sabrina," Alice said. "You need to take care of yourself, especially now."

Sabrina stares at Alice. "Especially now?" She echoes, shifting in her seat.

Alice's face colors and she makes busy pouring Monica a refill on her coffee. "You know, in your –" she mouths the last part _–"delicate condition."_

Now it makes sense. _Alice knows!_ She knows that Sabrina is pregnant. She must have found the test when she was cleaning up the bathroom this morning or she is just incredibly perceptive. It's a tossup.

Sabrina discreetly mocks zipping her lips, inwardly lamenting that Michael was not the first to know about this.

Monica drops the morning newspaper, now noticing the subtle tension between the two other women. "Am I missing something here?"

"No," Sabrina and Alice say at the same time. Monica has a decidedly suspicious expression on her face.

"Alright, what's really going on here?" Monica asks. "And please don't tell me nothing."

Alice looks at Sabrina desperately. "It's not my news to tell," Alice says.

"What news are we discussing this morning?" Tracy interrupts, walking into the dining room in her standard, spiffy pantsuit. "That news?" She points at the newspaper headline as she slides into the chair across from Monica. **LOCAL MOBKING PEN GUNNED DOWN - SON VOWS RETRIBUTION.**

Sabrina coughs. "They don't mean-"

"Michael?" Monica asks. "No. They mean Morgan. The article says that he confronted Julian Jerome and Alexis Davis with a gun last night and is now sitting in county lockup."

"At least it's not Michael this time," Tracy says. Sabrina slips down lower in her chair.

"No, Tracy it is not," Monica says, sounding perturbed. "But that is Michael's brother so try not to gloat too much."

"Who's gloating, Monica? Certainly not I. Where is Michael anyway? Off doing damage control for his ruffian half-sibling no doubt."

Sabrina's stomach sinks. Monica gives Tracy the evil eye. "Tracy, stop it. You're upsetting everyone."

"Everyone?" Tracy echoes. "Oh you mean our newest houseguest. Well Sabrina has to realize now that Michael's first loyalty is always going to be to Sonny Corinthos - the same Sonny Corinthos who murdered AJ and is now on death's door himself. Some might call that karma."

"Tracy, do you have an edit button?" Monica asks.

"We're not mob sympathizers here, Monica. Even if one of your sons was-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Tracy," Monica says in a warning voice. Soon an argument breaks out between the two women. Bickering is a Quartermaine pastime, Michael has told Sabrina plenty of times. And she has witnessed this herself a good number of times, but now it's highly upsetting. She's hormonal, queasy and worried about her boyfriend.

"Excuse me," Sabrina says. She stands, setting down her cloth napkin and walking as fast as she can towards the door.

"Look what you've done, Tracy," she hears Monica snap. "You've upset Sabrina."

Sabrina doesn't hear Tracy's response because she is breaking into a run for the staircase. She takes the steps two at a time and bursts into her and Michael's room in the next minute. She throws open the bathroom door and sinks to the floor, hugging the toilet as she begins to vomit. Nerves and morning sickness. Two things she will admit that she did not miss in the least.

"Sabrina?" She hears Michael's voice calling her.

Sabrina lifts her head and grabs for the toilet paper desperately, shredding it into pieces and wiping her mouth as Michael appears in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Ohmigod. Are you alright?" Michael asks, taking in the sight of her knee-first on the bathroom tile. He immediately moves to her side as she reaches out and flushes the toilet. The less bile he sees the better, she figures.

 _No._ "Yes, yes, I'm fine," Sabrina says.

Michael crouches down beside her and feels her forehead with the palm of his hand. "You don't feel warm. Did you eat something that didn't agree with you?"

Sabrina sighs and splays her hands. The way he's looking at her and worrying over her so sweetly, she can hardly deny him the truth a moment longer. Of course she imagined telling him under very different circumstances than this but in that moment, she just has to tell him.

"Actually, Michael … I'm – I'm pregnant."

 **I favor shorter chapters with this story so fair warning. Don't worry - Michael's response is coming up in the next part.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** There was no Carlos/Sabrina hookup in this story. I can't believe the stupid GH writers even went there. That's not Sabrina! Anyway, Carlos remains most sincerely dead in this story and will stay that way. So sorry it took so long to update. I had been a little unsure as how to continue. But I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Michael helps her off of the floor and leads her back into the bedroom where she sinks down onto the downy pillow behind her.

Michael is pacing. "Let me get you a cool compress. You look flushed. Maybe –"

"Michael?" Sabrina says, not sure she's understanding his reaction. She knows he's a nurturer by nature but he's starting to fuss over her rather than acknowledging the pink spotted elephant in the room. She had pictured this going a different way…

"Some aspirin? I'll get you some aspirin," he says, starting for the door. He pauses in his tracks. "Wait, can you even take aspirin in your condition?" His face is the one flushed now. But at least now he's acknowledging she has a _condition._

"Michael-"

"Maybe I can-"

 _"Michael!"_ She shouts to get his attention. She pulls herself up to a sitting position, not sure whether to laugh or to cry over his carrying on. She is veering towards the latter. These hormones really are messing with her. She can't tell if Michael is upset about this or not.

"Sorry," Michael says, immediately moving for her and sliding in beside her on the bed. He reaches for her hands, squeezing them tightly in his much larger ones. "I kind of went crazy there for a minute, didn't I?"

"Yeah, kind of," she admits. She squeezes his hands back. "This must all be so overwhelming though; especially with all that is going on with your father and brother."

"It is," Michael admits. "And true, I wasn't expecting it but… I'm happy. I mean, I panicked at first – a thousand thoughts and feelings just jumbled up inside of me all at once – but … I'm happy," he repeats.

Sabrina feels her eyes water. "Really?"

"Really…And you … How are you feeling about all of this?" He thoughtfully studies her expression. "You're overwhelmed too, I bet."

"No … Just having a hard time wrapping my mind around the fact that I'm pregnant again."

"Again," Michael mouths. _"Gabriel…_ Oh, Sabrina, I-"

"We don't have to talk about it," Sabrina says, drawing her knees up to her chest, her chin finding its way onto her folded arms. She's not sure she _can_ talk about it – about the baby she lost so tragically, so unexpectedly, so… instantly. It was like she blinked and he was gone. Just gone. _Forever._ And she'd only got to hold her precious child once…

"We can talk about what happened, whenever you're ready," Michael said. She didn't realize she was crying until he reached out and thumbed her cheek, the pad of his finger coming away glistening with her salty tears.

She ducked her head. "I'm so sorry. This is not the way this should be going."

Michael smiled gently. "Well there isn't a rule book for this kind of thing is there? If so, I certainly haven't read it."

Sabrina's lips tug upwards into a smile. He can make her laugh even when things are difficult; he really can. She has never enjoyed a relationship quite like this one and she doesn't want it to end. She hopes it won't end, but babies complicate everything. Maybe in a week or a month, this won't feel like such a novelty to Michael. Maybe he'll feel obligated to her instead. And she'd hate that because she's quickly falling in love with this man, something she had never expected or planned on when she agreed to play nanny to that sweet little girl Avery. That baby, she is so precious, and Sabrina honestly misses having her around. She loved seeing Avery; she loved seeing Avery with _Michael_ … He is going to make such an amazing father.

"There's no rule book," Sabrina answers. "At least, not that I've found either. But it would be nice if there was one. It might tell me what to do, where to go from here."

Michael studies her with a gentle expression on his handsome face. "I hope you will let us figure out what happens together. I also hope you won't go anywhere. I love having you here with me, Sabrina. I just love you, period."

"Michael …" She feels the tears coming again. She leans forward and places her hands on either of his cheeks. "I love you too, so much… And I would kiss you right now but I did just throw up."

They both chuckle over that. Sabrina traces the contoured curve of his strong cheekbone. "You're a wonderful man."

"You're pretty amazing yourself," Michael replies. He smiles. "I still can't believe we're having a baby together! I just want to scream about it from the rooftops."

Sabrina chuckles. "That might not be the best way to tell your family."

"Come on. They'll be thrilled."

"You think so? I mean, there's so much going on with them-"

"And this is the hope we all need to keep going." He reaches out and places his hand on her still-taut stomach. "My son or daughter is in there." His voice is hushed and full of awe.

"Yes they are," Sabrina says.

"Dammit," Michael smiles. "I can't keep this inside. I have to tell someone."

"Well… Alice kind of already knows."

"What? How?"

"I think she found the pregnancy test. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Besides, there are about a hundred other people to tell our good news to."

Sabrina nods slowly. "There is."

"Unless you want to keep it quiet for now…"

She sort of does. If something were to happen to the baby – God forbid - while she's pregnant –and there's always that possibility – they would have gotten everyone's hopes up for nothing to come from it. But seeing Michael's hopeful smile, she also knows she can't deny him this. Maybe she doesn't even want to, ultimately. This baby could give everyone a reason to keep moving forward. Hell, they are already doing that for her.

She shakes her head. "No, it's fine. Tell anyone you want."

"We should tell them together."

"Okay."

"Thank you." He leans over and kisses her cheek. "Thank you for this… this amazing gift."

"Is that how you see this?"

"Yes. What about you?"

"Yes," Sabrina says. "Although there is a part of me that's terrified. I know that sounds dumb but-"

"Not at all. Not after what you've been through. Not after everything you've lost."

"You understand."

"I _think_ I do. I have lost a lot of people that I loved too. Right now, I am worried about Sonny not pulling through the surgery he's having this afternoon… It's not the same but-"

"It is the same. You are worried for your dad, just like I was worried the whole time Gabriel was in that incubator. While Gabriel didn't –" she hesitated a moment before speaking again –"while he didn't make it, Sonny … He's strong. You have to believe he'll pull through this."

"I do believe that. I have to. The alternative … it really sucks. I spent so long hating him and yet I can't imagine my life without him."

"No one should have to live without someone they love."

Michael nodded. "You're right. And that includes you, Sabrina. I can't imagine my life without you – what it would be like if you never came into it. I don't want to… I need to ask you something. I know the timing is all wrong but-"

She knows what he's going to ask her but she can't hear it right now. Not when he's got the world on his shoulders and she's still processing everything. She presses two fingers to his soft lips. "Don't," she whispers. "Not right now. Too much is going on and you need to focus on those things first."

"Sabrina, I know what I want."

" _Please,"_ she says.

"Well I want to do something for you," Michael says, looking sad. "What can I do?"

She grabs for his arms and cinches them around her tiny waist. "You can just hold me," she says.

"I think I can do that."

Michael smiles as he eases them both down onto the mattress. He murmurs into her hair and soon falls asleep – exhausted in every way a person can be. She listens to his soft snores with her hand firmly looped around his waist.

 _ **Well I hope this update turned out mildly okay. More is coming soon!**_


End file.
